Pokemon Knights
by ZFilmsLTD
Summary: Join Zach Atsaws the 15 year old Orphan., and his freinds Cale the Pokemon Ranger, A girl named Sapphire, and a whole Team of Freinds as they Journey across Kanto on their Super Aircraft, the Unfezant III. They are set on a Mission to discover the secrets of the Sky Forge, and foil the plans of Team Rocket. On the way, Zach will win Gym Badges, and uncover Secrets of his Past...
1. Chapter 1: Refuge BlastOff

**Chapter 1**

Refuge Blast-Off

In the midst of Vermilion City, Kanto, is a Shelter home known as "The Refuge". It serves as a Home for people who have very little. Some People are Residents, others are people who come and go. And one of the Residents is a 15 year old boy named Zach Atsaws. In this Refuge, people known as Pokemon Rangers sometimes drop in from time to time. And one thing happened one night. After helping Ray, the leader of the Refuge, with some light work around the place, and after Dinner, Zach went into the Quarters, and hung out with some friends of his, Otto, Malakai, Axton, Casey, Garret, Andrew, Markus, and Chad. They all sit around a bright candle. Zach lies back with a piece of Barley hanging from his mouth. They are all Laughing around, and making Jokes.

Axton says "Yeah, I use ta have an actual home...If ya call a Zubat Cave 'Home'."

Everyone Laughs.

Markus says "Yeah, Ah Know. Anyones parents dead?"

Zach, Otto, Axton, and Chad raise their hands.

Chad says "Well not Technically. My Dads dead. But my Mom's just in prison...for killing my Dad."

Everyone Laughs.

Otto says, "Hey Zach, do you know who your parents were?".

Zach replies "No, All I know is that my dad died in a Fire, and my Mom died of...some disease, I guess. She got sick."

Casey asks "Didn't Team Rocket start that fire?"

"Supposedly" says Zach.

"Haha, murder." says Axton.

"Naw, Manslaughter." says Zach.

"Figures." Laughs Garret.

Zach leans up, and takes the Barely out of his mouth.

"But I'll learn the truth. And If it was them, this nice guy you all know is gonna go mad." he says.

"Yeah, I can't see that happening." says Garret.

"No one can." says Casey.

Ray suddenly steps into the room and says "Hey guys, If anyone wants to lend a hand to D-Section, come in and feel free."

"Why can't you do it?" asks Markus.

"Some Pokemon rangers arrived. I need to see them around here." Ray says before leaving.

Malakai says "Pokemon Rangers, eh?"

"Heh, I love those guys.", says Garret". "One time, one of them gave me a bag of Jelly Beans. And it wasn't just full of Black ones."

"Whoa..." Andrew says, Sarcastically.

"Garret, you Freaking racist!" says Malakai.

Casey laughs, "Ha!"

"Shut up Casey!" snaps Malakai.

Andrew starts for the door, saying "Well, you dorks have your Party. I'm gonna go off. See ya."

Garret says "Yeah, and I know what happens when you go off, you gotta go off, just like...YOUR MAMA!"

Andrew opens the door about to leave, when he turns around and looks at Garret. He points at him and says "Hey, Tell your Mom, Her Money is under her Pillow."

Then he leaves.

"Ha!" laughs Otto.

After a few Seconds, Garret says "I thought she was givin up on Prostitutions."

"Wait, so that means he's the tooth fairy?" Zach Jokes.

"Hehe." Giggles Axton.

Chad changes the subject and asks "Hey, where has Jon been these days?"

"I dunno." says Markus.

Casey jokes "He probably went to Johto, to celebrate with Marijuana.".

Markus laughs and says "That was a good one!"

Otto says "All I care is about getting out of this slumhole. Go to a Good School. Probably in Porta Vista. Hey screw the Education, I just wanna go to a party school."

"That makes two of us." says Axton.

Otto gets into a relaxed position, like he's living the good life. "Yeah, waken up every single weekend, right next to a hot chick. You on the other hand Casey, you're gonna wake up every morning with a used Condom up your Ass."

Everyone Laughs.

Chad changes the subject, "One thing I'd like to do, is work with Pokemon."

"Me too." says Markus. "I might be a breeder."

Malakai says "Yeah, so you can say 'HARDEN' to a Metapod."

Everyone Laughs. The Night goes on with more and more Immature jokes. While everyone goes to sleep, Ray shows the 6 Undercover Pokemon Rangers around. They are accompanied by a 15 year-old girl named Sapphire. When suddenly, while stopping at Rays office, an explosion occurs at the left haul. Ray runs to the communications radio.

"What the Hell happened?" Ray yells.

A Worker over Radio answers "Sir, it's Team Rocket! Grunts are storming the Refuge!"

Ray Slams down the Radio. "Sound the Alarm! Call the Police! Alert the Guard!"

One of the Pokemon Rangers presses the emergency Alarm. It blares, and wakes everyone up. Everyone jumps out of bed, and scatters into the smokey halls. Zach puts on his shoes, Jacket, Hat, and Backpack. Then he heads out to the Hall, and runs off randomly, until he bumps into two Team Rocket Grunts.

When the Two Grunts notice him, one of them says "Well what do we have here?

"It looks like a Kid getting in the way of Adult situations." says the other Grunt.

Zach knows who the two are. "Team Rocket..." he says angrily.

"Smart Kid." A Grunt says.

"But not too Smart." says the Other.

They each hold up a Pokeball. Suddenly a Pokemon Ranger, A Man named Cale, jumps in the way.

"Hey, leave him alone!" he says.

The First Grunt says "Well, look who we have here, the big bad 'Pokemon Ranger'."

Zach is suprised, He's one of the Pokemon Rangers! Zach never got the chance to speak to one.

"Lets steal his Pic-inic basket, shall we." says a Grunt. The two both throw their Pokeballs.

One says "Go Houndoom!"

The other says "Gengar, I choose you!"

A Houndoom and Gengar come out. Zach jumps back.

"Gengar!

"Dooooooom!"

Cale gets out two Pokeballs and hurls them.

"Jigglypuff and Meowth! Go!" He says.

Cale's Jigglypuff and Meowth come out.

"Jiggly!"

"Meeowth!"

Cale says "Jigglypuff, use sing!"

Jigglypuff sings. Houndoom and Gengar suddenly fall asleep.

"Hey what the-, Get up!" says a a Grunt.

The other one says "Yeah Gengar, this ain't nap time!"

"Meowth, fury swipes on both of them." Cale says.

Meowth uses fury swipes on Houndoom and Gengar until they both become unable to fight. The Two grunts recall them.

Cale says "Jigglypuff, sing again."

Jigglypuff sings again. The two Grunts fall asleep.

Cale says "Excellent, you two. Return."

Cale recalls Meowth and Jigglypuff. He turns to Zach.

"Quick, Fallow me." he says.

Zach and Cale run down the halls, avoiding Team Rocket's Pokemon battles with all the other Residents, Guards, and Pokemon Rangers. Cale ushers Zach into a big store room. He slides the door shut behind them.

Cale says "Well, we should be safe here. For now at least."

Cale presses a Red Button on the wall. The wall in the back of the room opens up to reveal an escape pod!

"What?" says Zach, suprised.

"Didn't you know this use to be a Military Base?" says Cale.

Zach answers "Yeah, I heard about it. But I didn't believe it."

"Well believe it now." says Cale.

Cale opens up his laptop on the floor, and says "There are 6 more Escape Pods. I hope the Residents and Rangers can make it. Especially Sapphire."

Zach is Confused. "Who, What...Whats going on here?!"

"It's Team Rocket." says Cale. "They've come for Sapphire."

"If they're looking to steal Jewls, they've come to the wrong place." says Zach.

Cale says "Sapphire isn't a Jewl, she's a Girl."

"A Girl?" asks Zach.

Cale's Pokegear Phone rings. He answers.

"Cale here."

A voice; Cale's Partner Jenson, over the phone says "Cale, can you read me?"

"Loud and Clear, Jenson." says Cale.

"The Rest of the Pokerangers are getting the Residents in the Pods." says Jenson.

Cale checks his Laptop. "Yeah I see, more Pods are being Jetisoned. But what about Sapphire?"

"She's getting on the last one." says Jenson.

"No, we will." says Cale.

Jenson asks " 'We'?"

"This one boy whose with me." says Cale. "We'll take this one."

"Will do Cale." says Jenson. "Good Luck."

Jenson hangs up. Cale watches his laptop. Zach watches him in anticipation.

Cale looks at his Laptop and mutters "All right. Pod 3...away. Pod 4...away. Pod 5...away. Pod 6...Come on Sapph...away!"

Cale closes his laptop, and puts it away.

Cale says "Alright, Sapphire's pod fled. She's safe. Come on, we can escape in this last one!"

"How did you-" Zach Begins.

Cale answers "I tapped into the Pod Monitor. Let's go, there will be time for questions later."

Zach, not willing to argue, nods. Cale opens the Pod Hatch, and he and Zach climb in. Cale shuts the door, and hits "Launch". The Escape Pod fires into the air, and the last thing Zach remembers, it was a hard crash. 2 days later, Zach wakes up without his Jacket, Hat, shoes and Backpack, in a bed, in a room in a Pokemon Center. He sits up, and looks around in confusion. A Chansey wearing a Nurse cap and holding a glass of milk walks in, fallowed by Cale and Nurse Joy.

"Well, he's finally awaken." says Nurse Joy.

"Excellent." Cale says.

Chansey gives Zach the milk.

"Drink this milk." says Nurse Joy. "It will help you calm your nerves."

Zach takes the milk.

"Thanks." he says.

"Chansey!"

Zach drinks it.

"Well, you have no major injuries, you should be up and recovered." says Nurse Joy.

Zach puts his hand on his forehead.

"How long was I asleep?" he asks.

"For about 2 days." answers Cale.

"2 days?!" Zach says Shockingly.

Another Chansey in the doorway signals for Nurse Joy.

"Well, I'll leave you to him." she says. "I have to attend to other buisness."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" says Cale.

She exits the room.. Chansey fallows behind, and shuts the door. Zach sits on the side of the Bed. Cale sits in a chair.

"Well, it's good to see you up instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You've must have been having one hell of a Nightmare." says Cale.

"What happened?" asks Zach.

Cale says "Try not to think to hard. You've taken one beating from that crash. Lucky for you I wasn't too hurt, and I dragged you out of the Pod and brought you here. Of course, you do remember at the Refuge, right?".

"Yeah, I do. I'm Zach Atsaws."

"I'm Cale. I'm one of the Undercover Pokemon Rangers."

Zach says "I've always wanted to meet one of you. But Ray wouldn't let me. Speaking of which, are they alright?"

"All Pokemon Rangers and Residents escaped in the Pods. Yes, they are probably safe from Team Rocket." answers Cale.

Zach sighs in relief. "Good. Where are we?"

"We're in a Pokemon Center in Mandarin Island in the Orange Archipelago." says Cale.

"The Orange Archipelago?" asks Zach.

"Yes." says Cale. "The bigger Pods went somewhere North of Kanto. The Smaller, 4 men Pods, got thrown off course and landed here. Luckily there weren't many smaller ones, but we and Sapphire landed on this island."

"Sapphire?" says Zach. "Wasn't she that girl you mentioned at the Refuge?"

"Yes. I'm sure you have questions." says Cale.

"Uh huh." Zach agrees. "Please elaborate."

Cale gives him the details. "Sapphire is the key to our Mission. She is a very brilliant young trainer. She knows more about Pokemon than any of us rangers put together. She's one of the Personal aids of Professer Oak."

"THE Professer Oak?" says Zach.

"Yeah."

"Man, I've heard of him. He's one of the most Famous professers of Pokemon ever."

"Yes, and she's studied at his side." Cale says. "She has many information about Pokemon that are actually 'Classified' towards other scientists."

"What was she doing at the Refuge?" asks Zach.

Cale says, "We were asked to take her into Vermillion City for an examination of some Pokemon Fossils. We stopped by the refuge to show her what we do in our Spare Time. Team Rocket has been looking for her so that their leader, Giovanni, could get all she knew about Pokemon out of her. The Fossils were rigged, a trap they made to get her out. And when they learned where she was, they must've decided to ambush us. But now she's here. And we don't know where she is. But we have to find her."

"Why?" asks Zach. "What's so important about her?"

Cale says "Don't you get it? Giovanni wants to take over the world. If she got Saphire on his side, or gets any information out of her, Team Rocket will have a great advantage. We need to find, and get her back to safe hands, before Team Rocket finds her here."

"Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket is secretly spying on this Island." Cale continues. "They've surrounded the Island in a hidden blockade. They stop and interigate any leaving or entering vehicles arriving by Sea or Air. There are undercover spies all over the Island. They're searching far and wide."

Zach shudders. "Man. Just imagine what they'd do to her if they find her."

Cale nods. "Exactly. This is why we must find her."

"Well, where should we start?"

"While you were out, I heard there were some Pods that crashed in an Underground dark city called 'The Underground'. We might wanna start there."

Zach hops off the bed. "Alright, I'll help you find Sapphire if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Cale jumps out of the chair. "Good, Thats the Spirit!"

Zach walks over to the window, and looks out. "Look out Team Rocket, I'm comin for you!"

_And So, Zach Atsaws the Orphan now has a mission on his hands. He and Cale the Pokemon Ranger will search this island to find Sapphire. But even if they suceed, how will they escape Madarin Island? Zach's Adventures have now only just begun..._

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Goin Deeper Underground

**POKEMON KNIGHTS**

**Characters**

**Zach Atsaws**: A 15 year old Orphaned Boy with Attitude!

**Cale**: A Pokemon Ranger who will go long ways to do what's right.

* * *

**Chapter****2**

Goin' Deeper Underground

After being rescued from Team Rocket's ambush in the Refuge from Pokemon Ranger Cale Orski, Zach Atsaws searches Mandarin Island for the Pokemon Trainer named Sapphire, with his newfound friend and rescuer, Cale. Now they are wandering the streets of the City, hoping to find a way to the underground.

Cale: Yeah, this place has it's history. From what I know, Rich people live up here, and poor people live in the Underground.

Zach: Geez.

Cale: And you see those strange people in black?

Zach: Yeah.

Cale: Those are members of Team Rocket. They've been on this street all day. They're not just pedestrians, they're on Patrol.

Zach: Oh. Let me guess: They're looking for signs of Sapphire.

Cale: Correct. They won't give up until Giovanni withdraws them. And I don't think HE'S gonna give up anytime soon.

Cale sees two suspicious figures going through an allyway.

Cale: Quick, this way.

Zach and Cale fallow the two through the ally, until they see them reach their destination, a door guarded by a Team Rocket Grunt, who lets them through. Cale and Zach hide behind a pile of Boxes and watch.

Zach: So they must be Team Rocket spies.

Cale: And that must be the entrance to the Underground.

Zach: Hmm. Well hidden.

Cale: That's how it's supposed to be. Only problem is that it's Guarded. We may have trouble getting past him.

Zach: So what do we do? Take out the Guard?

Zach and Cale look, and see two more grunts coming by.

Cale: Nah, I've got a better Idea.

Cale lets his Meowth and Jigglypuff out of their balls.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Meowth: Meowth!

Cale: Alright, Meowth come with me. We're doing our little technique. Jigglypuff, you stay and do your thing when you're needed.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly-Puff!

Cale and Meowth each hide on a wall of the ally. The Two Rocket grunts walk by them.

Cale: Evening Boys.

Grunt: What-

Meowth and Cale jump of the walls and tackle the Grunts.

Cale: Now Jigglypuff! Zach cover your ears!

Zach, Cale, and Meowth cover their ears. Jigglypuff sings, and puts the Grunts to sleep.

Cale: Sweet dreams.

Zach: What was that for.

Cale: We're gonna get past the guy using these costumes. Meowth, Jigglypuff, good job. Return.

Cale recalls his Pokemon.

Zach: Wait, you don't mean...

Cale: Yes. Get these suits off them, and put them on. It may be a little bit big, but it should also fit. He seems like your size.

Zach and Cale remove the uniforms off the grunts, and put them on. Their caps go over their eyes, disguising them. They hide the bodies in a dumpster, then approach the Guard Grunt.

Guard: More, eh? Be careful down there.

Cale: Thanks.

They walk through the door and down the stairs to the Underground.

Zach: Heh, it actually worked.

Cale: Told ya.

Zach: Where did you learn to do that.

Cale: Well, I am a Pokemon Ranger. That's the kind of skill Rangers need to know.

They both head through another door to the Underground. It's a dark Maze of tunnels. Hardly a soul in sight.

Zach: Nice Place.

Cale: I better warn you now, I heard there's a Gang war going on down here.

Zach: Gang war?

Cale: Said to be "The Dark Emeralds" vs "The Sealed Silvers".

Zach: Seems Legit.

Cale: Don't look now, but I think we just got in their Crossfire.

They stop at the end of the Street, just as 4 Dark Emeralds and 4 Sealed Silvers come from both linked streets. It's an apparent face off.

Emerald: Ha! You Silvers are weak! It's clear that the Dark Emeralds are the Strongets Gang in the underground!

Silver: We'll teach you who's the strongest!

The Silvers let out their Pokemon: Graveler, Roselia, Zubat, and Staryu. Just as the Emeralds let out theirs: Cloyster, Seviper, Koffing, and Primeape. The Pokemon begin fighting. Koffing spurts Smog on the Silvers Pokemon, Seviper uses Poison Tall on Zubat, Cloyster closes it's mouth on Roselia and Staryu, and Primeape repeatedly punches Graveler. All Silver Pokemon are instantlky knocked out, as they trainers recall them. The Leader of the pack of Dark Emeralds notices Zach and Cale.

Emerald: Team Rocket isn't welcome here either!

Zach and Cale remove their caps.

Zach: No no no, We're not on Team Rocket!

Emerald: You still aren't welcome!

All the Emerald Pokemon turn to Zach and Cale.

Zach: Do you think Jigglypuff could sing again?

Cale: Not to four Pokemon at once!

Suddenly, a tall man steps up: The Leader of the Sealed Silvers, Tannon Grest. Next to him is his Bodyguard Xandra.

Tannon: Well, I see that you Emeralds are still attacking random people off the streets. When will you learn?

Emerald: It's Grest! Spiner would reward us if we brought you in.

Xandra holds up a Pokeball.

Xandra: Not even in your dreams! Don't worry Tannon, I've got your back!

Tannon: Oh don't worry Xandra, I'll take care of this.

Tannon hurls his Pokeball.

Tannon: Go, Gyrados!

A Gyrados comes out, and Roars at the top of it's lungs. The Emeralds jump.

Tannon: Gyrados, Whirlpool!

Gyrados creates a whirlpool that traps the Emeralds Pokemon, and throws them around. They are knocked out, and the Emeralds recall them.

Tannon: Now, I suggest you leave at once.

Gyrados growls for reasurrance.

Emeralds: Fine, we'll play along...for now.

The Dark Emeralds turn and leave.

Emeralds: But don't always turn your back on us.

Tannon: Excellent work Gyrados. Return.

Tannon puts his Gyrados back in his ball. Then he and Xandra walk over to Cale and Zach.

Tannon: Are you folks alright.

Zach: Yeah.

Cale: Fine and Dandy.

Xandra: Tannon, their members of team rocket-

Tannon: No Xandra, I can see what this is. These two people snuck down here using disguises. I don't know why, but I'm sure they have a good reason.

Zach: Yes! We can explain everything!

Tannon: I'm sure you can, son. But we should take this to the Silver Base, before more of those Emeralds show up.

Xandra: You're gonna let them in?! Tannon, they might be spies!

Tannon: Calm Down Xandra, these two look nothing like spies of any kind, even with the Uniforms on.

Xandra: But Tan-

Tannon: You wanna start attacking strangers on sight just like the Dark Emeralds?! No, I won't allow it! Besides, who would be smart enough to attack me in the heart of my own base? Not with you and everyother Silver guarding me.

Xandra: You're too trusting, Tannon.

She turns to Zach and Cale.

Xandra: Come with us to our Base. But pull one move, and I'll high-tail you before you can say "Emerald Spy"!

Tannon and Xandra lead Zach and Cale down the Street Tunnels. They Suddenly stop when they see an A dangerous looking man named Hunter Breton being approached by three Dark Emeralds.

Breton: Go away.

Emerald 1: Hey, I thought you said this was the almighty Hunter Breton?

Emerald 2: Yeah, he's just a runt!

Breton: One..

Emerald 3: Huh, at least he can count.

Emerald 1: That's probably all he can do!

Breton: Two...

Emerald 2: Hmm, I'm confused, what is he counting?

Emerald 3: Probably us.

Breton: Three!

Breton releases an Electrode.

Electrode: Electrode!

Electrode uses Selfdestruct, knocking out all the Emeralds (and itself) out all at once. Breton returns his Pokemon, then walks past the group.

Zach: Who was THAT?

Tannon: That was the Hunter, Breton. He's Kang Leer's personal dog.

Cale: Kang Leer?

Xandra: The "Big Bad Crime Boss" of the Island.

Tannon: Very Powerful Man indeed. And that Breton is VERY dangerous. Never cross paths with him.

Zach: I can only hope.

Zach and Cale continue to fallow Tannon and Xandra down the street, and to a hidden door.

Tannon: I am Tannon Grest. I'm the leader of the Sealed Silvers. And this is my assistant and Bodyguard, Xandra. You'll have to forgive her, she's been a little bit overprotective with this war going on, and Team Rocket raiding the Island isn't helping.

Zach: I'm Zach Atsaws.

Cale: My name is Cale.

Tannon: Pleased to meet you both...er, before we go in, I would change out of those uniforms, the rest of the gang would think you are from Team Rocket.

Cale: Good Point.

Zach and Cale remove their Team Rocket disguises, and into their own clothes. Tannon knocks on the door. A slip in the door opens.

Doorman: Oh.

The Door opens.

Doorman: Come in, sir.

Tannon, Xandra, Zach, and Cale step in to the Sealed Silver Base. Tanner takes them to his office. He sits down at his desk with Xandra standing behind him. Zach and Cale sit down in chairs before him.

Tannon: Well now, how can I help you? What brings you to this lowlife maze of a Town?

Cale: We're looking for any information about the Escape Pods that crashed here.

Tannon: Escape Pods? You? Hmm, no one else around here has shown much intrest in looking for them other than Team Rocket.

Xandra: They could be WORKING for Team Rocket!

Tann;on: Oh please, Xandra. If Team Rocket knew that we knew anything, they would have a battalion of Grunts kicking down our door. No, these Strangers are on their own.

Zach: So..you know something?

Tannon: Yes. The Pods that came to Mandarin Island crashed on the outskirts. From what I heard, they were empty when they were discovered.

Cale: So they the people inside must've escaped.

Tannon: I guess, but one of them crashed in the Undercity.

Zach: The undercity?

Tannon: Caves that dwelve further beneath the City. It's even worse then the Underground. It's where the people in poverty live, and there's said to be dangerous wild pokemon down there. And that is where the Pod crashed. My scouts told me that a girl about your age Zach, by the name of "Sapphire", survived the crash.

Zach: [Widening] Sapphire?

Tannon: That was her name, from the Pod's ID signature when it was released. It's too bad we didn't get there first. The Dark Emeralds found her first and took her prisoner.

Zach: WHAT?! How can they...we have to get her out of there!

Tannon: No Chance. Spiner has her somewhere safe. Somewhere outside the Dark Emerald base.

Cale: Spiner?

Tannon: Hmm. The Dark Emerald's leader. The Dark Emeralds were always our enemy, even before he joined them. He used to be a Sealed Silver. In fact, he was my Pupil. My right hand man. And he always expected to one day be the leader of the Silvers. But I told him he wasn't ready, and he disagreed. He was so angry, he took off and joined our enemy, the Emeralds. Some of the younger memebers fallowed him. I don't know how, but Spiner became their leader, and made them even worse. Back in the day, the Emeralds weren't all bloodthirsty, and aggressive. They had pride and dignity. Spiner turned that all around. They had their pokemon attack people in the streets! And he began this war.

Cale: No wonder he'd take a 15 year old girl hostage. Look sir, I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Me and my friend are looking for her. We need to get her.

Tannon: Like I said, Spiner's keeping her safe until the big Water Pokemon Race.

Zach: Wait, What?!

Tannon: I'm afraid your friend has become a Pawn in Spiner's plot to take over the Underground. By putting up her as a prize, he hopes to gain the companionship of the other smaller gangs. He'll have enough enforcements to destroy the Sealed Silvers for good. The Water Pokemon Race is an annual event that takes place in the underground. Where members of each Gang race around a Lake using a water Pokemon that their leaders give them. This year, Spiner is using Sapphire as the prize. Slaves usually make a formidable prize, according to Spiner.

Zach: Slaves?! Slaves?!

Cale: That's illegal!

Tannon: The Law has little to no effect down here, I'm sad to say. But at least we Sealed Silvers don't believe in slavery. The Dark Emeralds aren't so picky, though.

Cale: What should we do?

Tannon: Your only chance is to win the big Water Race.

Zach: Hold on..what are you preposing?

Tannon: I could sponser you as the rider for Sealed Silvers. If you win, you'll free Sapphire.

Zach: Wait...me?

Tannon: Well, you have the look of a Trainer.

Zach: Well, I guess I could...

Cale: You should. I wouldn't. I'm not very good with water-type Pokemon. But I believe you can do anything, Zach.

Tannon: But first, in order to garuntee a win for you, there's something you'll need to do for us: You'll need to retrieve our stolen Ultraball. We've aquired a Special Water-Type Pokemon capture in an Ultraball to use in the race, but the Emeralds stole it. You will need to get it back for us, and then you can use it.

Zach: What Pokemon?

Tannon: Er...I'll have to tell you that once you get it.

Cale: HOW do we get it?

Tannon: You'll need to get into the Base. But the door is locked up tight. But I know someone who might know a Back way in: her name is Leaf Cinzia.

Xandra: Leaf? You can't be serious. She's like, 10.

Tannon: Don't underestimate Leaf and Mightyena. She and her partner pokemon have explored every dark corner of the Underground! If anyone can get into the Dark Emerald Base, it's her.

Zach: Where is this, "Leaf"?

Tannon: She and her Mightyena are always looking to stir up trouble in the Undercity. You might find her there.

Cale: Then all we need to do is go into the Undercity.

Zach: There. We'll do it. Thank you Tannon.

Tannon: If it isn't a burden, I would like to take the Rocket uniforms off your hands.

Zach: oh, Well...

Tannon: In exchange, I'll give you these fake ID's we stole from a group to get past the Rocket Grunts. We may need these duisguises to give Team Rocket the proper edge.

Zach looks to Cale, who nods at him. They both get their disguises, and put them on Tannons desk. Tannon gives them 2 Fake Team Rocket ID cards.

Tannon: Good Choice, and thanks for the Uniforms. Now remember, her name is "Leaf Cinzia".

Cale: Leaf Cinzia, got it.

Xandra: And just so you know, the Undercity is pretty...Depressing.

Zach: It can't be any different than where I come from.

Zach gets up from his seat. Cale gets up as well.

Zach: We better get down there asap.

Cale: Yes.

Tannor: And good luck.

Zach and Cale exit the Silver base, and back onto the streets of the Underground.

Cale: So, an Ultra Ball, eh?

Zach: A Stolen one. All we need to do is find this "Leaf", and we'll activate a chain reaction of events that will lead us to Saphire.

Cale: I like your strategy Zach. Lead on.

_Now that they know the Where, and they Know the How, Zach and Cale set off for the Undercity, getting deeper and deeper. And now what they need to do is find Leaf Cinzia, and get her to lead them to the Ultra ball. How will it turn out? Stay Tuned!_

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: No Buddy Left Behind

**POKEMON KNIGHTS**

**Characters**

**Zach Atsaws**: A 15 Year-Old Orphaned Boy with Attitude!

**Cale**: A Pokemon Ranger who will go a long way to do the right thing.

**Leaf**: A 10 year old Girl with Street Smarts, and expert sneak skills

* * *

**Chapter 3**

No Buddy Left Behind

Zach and Cale are now in the Underground, headed towards the deepest city, The Undercity, to find a girl named Leaf, so she can help get into the Emerald base to steal the Sealed Silver's Ultra Ball. If the plan goes well, they may be able to free Sapphire from the clutches of the Dark Emeralds! Right now, the two are headed down a street that will take them to Undercity, but as they turn the corner, they see a man, an Agent of some sort, confronting 2 Dark Emerald Grunts.

Agent: You guys are a little behind on your payments. You think that just because your in some gang means you can stop giving Kang his cut?

Emerald 1: If he wants any of our money, he can take it up with Spiner!

Emerald 2: Yeah! Tell Leer that it's all for one, and one for all!

Agent: I'm afraid I'm not qualified to say that to him.

The Two Emeralds hold up a Pokeball.

Emerald: Then we'll just send you back, as a little message.

They release the two Pokemon: Nidorino and Nidorina.

Nidorino: Rino!

Nidorina: Rina!

Agent: Ah, so thats how you wanna play it? Okay then...*Sharp Whistle*.

A Dangerous looking Mercenary, by the name of Canderous, comes from around another connected Street. He approaches the two Emeralds, holds up 2 Pokeballs, and releases his Pokemon: Onix, and Machamp.

Machamp: Machamp!

The Two Emeralds jump, and Recall their Pokemon.

Emerald 1: Oh! Canderous! We didn't know YOU were working this buisness!

Emerald 2: Yeah...And,er, here, that reminds me, we DO have Kang's cash!

Emerald 2 throws the Agent a Wallet of Money. He catches it, opens it, flips through the bills, and smiles.

Agent: I knew you boys would see through. Now get outta here!

The 2 Dark Emeralds run away. Canderous recalls his Pokemon.

Canderous: Hmph. Too Bad. I was looking forward to cracking some heads.

Agent [Putting Away the Wallet]: Ehh, Maybe next time Canderous. I'll call you next time something like this happens.

They both walk away seperate ways. Zach and Cale look on, and Cale sees the Stairway down to the Undercity. They both enter and decend.

Zach: Who was that guy?

Cale: I don't know. But he looked dangerous. Almost as that Breton guy.

They eventually reach the end, and enter into the Dark, fire lighten caves known as the Undercity. It is a Vilage full of People in Rags, around campfires, living in tents, drowning in their sorrow, for their lives are in poverty. Zach and Cale walk through, looking at everyone in sympathy.

Cale: Man, Xandra was right. This really IS depressing!

Zach: I know. It makes the Refuge look like a Bed and Breakfast.

Man's Voice: Help! Help!

Zach and Cale see a Vilager coming from outside the Vilage being chased by a Raticate.

Vilager: Help! Help!

Everyone in the Vilage just stares in shock. Cale hurls a Pokeball.

Cale: Meowth, I choose you!

Meowth comes out.

Meowth: Meeeowth!

Cale: Meowth! Scratch on the Raticate!

Meowth jumps and scratches the Raticate. It shrieks in pain, and turns it's attention to Meowth, and tries to bite it.

Cale: Dodge and Bite!

Meowth dodges and Bites the Raticate. Then it scratches Meowth. It takes damage.

Cale: Fury Swipes!

Meowth claws it in the face twice, until it bites his hand.

Meowth: Meeoowwwth!

Cale: Scratch, Again!

Meowth scratches Raticate in the face, it lets go of his arm, and passes over, fainted. Meowth pants.

Cale: Good job Meowth. Return.

Cale returns Meowth. The Vilager comes over to them.

Vilager: Thank you so much! That Raticate had me high-tailed! I couldn't defend myself! Hendar told me not to leave the vilage, but I just HAD to explore! Oh, how stupid. If I had anything more than these rags on my back, they would be yours!

Cale: Uh thanks, but we're looking for someone down here.

Vilager: Ah, then you better speak to the Vilage leader, Hendar. I'll take you to him right now.

Zach: Hey thanks.

The Vilager leads Cale and Zach into a tent, where a middle aged man sits criscross by a fire.

Vilager: Excuse me sir, these two outsiders are here to see you.

Hendar: Ah, thank you. Please, have a seat.

Zach and Cale sit across from Hendar by the Fire. The Vilager goes to Hendar, and whispers in his ear.

Hendar: Oh? Is that so?

The Vilager nods, and leaves.

Hendar: He tells me you saved him from a wild Raticate.

Cale: Yeah, I had my Pokemon with me.

Hendar: On behalf of our people, I would like to thank you for your actions. It was lucky you came. Not many outsiders come down here, except recently with the gang members, and strangers in black. Speaking of which, what is it that brings you to this dark, and depressing wasteland we, the unfortunate, call "home".

Zach: Well first, this may be Dark and Depressing, but I would't exactly call it a wasteland. I grew up in a place not so different. Anyway, we're looking for a girl. She comes down here often. Her name is Leaf.

Hendar: Is she that girl who keeps exploring this place with a Mightyena?

Cale: Uh...yes. That would be her.

Hendar: Ah yes. I have seen this girl many times, but have not spoken to her. She and her companion like to wander off into the sewers.

Zach: Sewers?

Hendar: The Undercity actually connects to the sewers of the upperworld. But if you go in there, be warned. You may find more than just stray Pokemon.

Zach shudders with concern.

Zach: Where are the sewers.

Hendar points to his left.

Hendar: There is an Entrance to the south. But remember the warning.

Zach: Uh...yes I most definately will.

Cale: Thank you, good sir.

Hendar: Glad to help. And I hope you succeed in your goal.

Zach and Cale leave the tent, and then the Vilage. The Dark cave gets creepier and creepier with every step. Then, the two hear a voice.

Female Voice: Help Me! Oh Please Help!

Zach and Cale both see a 10 year old girl, Leaf Cinzia, running toward them, looking scared and worried.

Leaf: Please! You've got to help me!

Zach: Are you Leaf?

Leaf:...Yes. How did you-

Cale: Tannon said you could help us.

Leaf: Tannon? Help?...I'M the one who needs help!

Zach: Whats wrong?

Leaf: Me and Mightyena...we were looking around in the sewers...and they were waiting for us.

Zach: Who?

Leaf: A nasty gang of Pokemon Poachers.

Cale: Pokemon Poachers?!

Leaf: Uh Huh. I thought they were rumors at first. But now...they've taken Mighyena, and they'll sell him!

Zach: Well we'll help you get him back if you help us get into the Dark Emerald base.

Cale: If you know the way, that is.

Leaf: Of course I do! Sure I'll help you. After we find Mightyena, that is. Quick, let me take you into the sewers.

Leaf leads Cale and Zach through to the Pipe opening that leads into the sewers. Once in, they wander around, looking for any sign of the poachers.

Zach: What an incredible smell you've discovered.

Cale: My name's Cale, by the way.

Zach: And I'm Zach.

Leaf: Nice to meet you both. So why do you want into Emerald Base?

Zach and Cale explain their search for Sapphire, and what they are doing to get her free.

Leaf: Oh, so the Silver's Pokemon is in the Emerald base?

Cale: Yeah.

Leaf: Those crooks. I'll help you out, all the way.

Zach: Hey Thanks.

They all stop. They hear a noise.

Leaf: What was that?

Cale: It came from over here.

They go over to a chamber door in the wall. Leaf presses her ear to it.

Leaf: I hear voices.

She opens the door slightly. All three peek in. Inside, a bunch of poachers are loading empty cages, and laughing, and talking. They see a weak Mightyena in a cage in a corner.

Leaf: *Whisper* Look! There he is!

Zach: *Whisper* How are we gonna get him out?

Cale: *Whisper* I have an idea.

Cale lets Jigglypuff out her Ball.

Cale: Jigglypuff distract them.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Jigglypuff jumps onto a crate of Boxes, and gets the attention of the Poachers.

Poacher: Hey look! A Jigglypuff!

Poacher: Where did it come from?

Poacher: Who cares. Let's grab it and make more dough!

They try to make a dive for it, but Jigglypuff dodges them. They start chasing it all around the room. Cale lets Meowth out.

Cale: Meowth, help Leaf and Zach.

Zach, Leaf, and Meowth crawl around the boxes to Mighyena's cage. Zach tries tugging on the bars, and Meowth tries picking the lock with his claw.

Leaf: *Whisper* Mightyena...Mightyena! Mighty!

Mightyena is still asleep, looking weak, heavily breathing. But one of the Poachers sees Zach!

Poacher: Ay! Some kids breakin up on our territory!

Zach: Uh-Oh.

Poacher: Get that kid!

Cale: Jigglypuff, Tackle!

Poacher: What the-

Jigglypuff tackles into one of the Poachers, knocking all of them to the floor. Then he jumps next to Zach. Cale comes to his side. The Poachers then get up. Their leader gets out a Pokeball. He notices Leaf.

Poacher Leader: Ay! Your that brat who came here earlier!

Leaf: Yeah I am! Give back Mightyena!

Poacher Leader: How 'bout I give you what you deserve: A nice beating!

He sends out his Pokemon: Scyther.

Scyther: Scyther!

Cale: Jigglypuff! Use Sing!

Jigglypuff starts singing. But nothing happens!

Cale: What?!

Leader: You really think a Pokemon as strong as my Scyther can fall for one of your phony tricks? Yeah right. Scyther, X-Scisor!

Scyther uses X-Scisor on Jigglypuff, causing a massive amount of Damage. He can hardly get up!

Cale: Jigglypuff! Return!

Cale Recalls Jigglypuff.

Cale: Meowth, get out there!

Meowth stops picking the lock, and jumps infront of Scyther.

Meowth: Meeeeowth!

Cale: Fury Swipes!

Meowth leaps at Scyther, ready to claw it.

Leader: Dodge and Cut!

Scyther dodges Meowth's Attack, and Cut's Meowth, causing damage. Meowth still tries to get up and fight.

Leader: Alright, Let's Finish this! Use X-Scisor!

Mightyena, Opens an Eye, sees whats going on, and starts Howling. Scyther Stops.

Leader: What the-

Mightyena regains it's strength and breaks out of the Cage, Right infront of the Scyther.

Leaf: Mightyena!

Cale: So that's it! It used Howl to Regain it's strength!

Mightyena uses Bite on the Scyther.

Leader: Use Slash!

Scyther does nothing.

Leader: What?! Oh No, it Flinched!

Mightyena uses Tackle.

Leader: X-Scisor!

Mightyena dodges the Attack, and then uses Shadow Ball, and throws it at Scyther. It knocks it out.

Leader: Grrrrrrrr! Return!

Poacher Leader Recalls Scyther.

Cale (Throwing Pokeball): Jigglypuff! Sing!

Jigglypuff comes out, and uses Sing. All the Poachers suddenly fall asleep.

Cale: Alright, come back.

Cale Recalls Jigglypuff. Mightyena collapses in Exhaustion.

Leaf: Uh Oh! Mighty!

Leaf, Zach, and Cale go over to Mightyena.

Zach: How did it get so tired?

Leaf: It wears itself out using Shadow Ball.

Cale: Hold on, just a sec.

Cale digs in his Bag, and finds a Hyper Potion. He sprays Mightyena, who, afterwards gets back up and yawns and stretches.

Mightyena: Man, are you a site for sore eyes, Leaf.

Zach and Cale Jump. A Talking Mightyena! Leaf hugs Mightyena by his Mane.

Leaf: Oh Mighty! I was so worried! I'm Sorry!

Mightyena: Don't worry, I only care that you're safe.

Zach: Did...that Pokemon just speak?

Mightyena: Yeah, I did. Ever seen a Talking Mightyena before?

Zach: Actually...No I haven't.

Cale: Neither have I, and I'm a Pokemon Ranger.

Mightyena: Leaf, who are these dudes?

Leaf: These are my new friends, Zach and Cale.

Zach: Hi.

Mightyena: Hmm. Strange Company. Why did they help?

Leaf: Because they're good people.

Mightyena: They want some reward?

Leaf: No! Although I did tell them I would help them get into the Emerald Base. It's for a good cause to rescue a Girl from those crooks!

Mightena: They've kidnapped a Child?! Why I outta...I will help you. I will garuntee you all a victory!

Cale: Uh, thanks...

Leaf: Well, come on, fallow me.

They tie up the Poachers in a corner, then exit back into the sewers. Leaf and Mightyena lead until they reach another door made of steel.

Cale: This is it?

Leaf: Yep.

She opens the door. They all walk through and end up in another maze of hallways. Empty Hallways.

Zach: There's no one here.

Leaf: This is just the backside. There will be more guards soon.

Mightyena: Oh, that's just great.

Zach: So where's the Ultra Ball.

Leaf: Most likely in the basement. Come on!

_Leaf and her Friend Mightyena are helping Zach and Cale in their gain to help out a Girl in distress. In order to Free Saphire, they will need to find the Ultra Ball stolen from the Sealed silvers. All the need to do, is avoid all trouble in the process..._

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: An Ultra Rescue

**POKEMON KNIGHTS**

**Characters**

**Zach Atsaws**: A 15 Year-Old Orphaned Boy with Attitude!

**Cale**: A Pokemon Ranger who will go a long way to do the right thing.

**Leaf**: A 10 year old Girl with Street Smarts, and expert sneak skills.

**Mightyena**: Leaf's Sidekick. A Talking Mightyena who is smarter than he looks.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

An Ultra Rescue

With Mightyena in their Party, Zach, Cale, and Leaf infiltrate the base of the Dark Emeralds, to look for an Ultra Ball that belongs to the Sealed Silvers. Now they are creeping towards the Basement of the Dangerous base, making their descent down the stairs in secret, so far at least.

Zach: Man, this place is deserted.

Cale: Tell me about it.

Leaf: Shh! We're in the Basement now! It may be guarded.

They reach the foot of the Stairs. Leaf sticks her head through the doorway.

Leaf: Hmm. I thought this place would've been more guarded.

Mightyena: Just hold up...

Mightyena also sticks his head through the doorway. His hears Point out.

Cale: Oh thats right! Mightyena have great hearing!

Mightyena: 'Think I hear something...

Zach: What?

Mightyena puts his ear to the floor.

Mightyena: There's something beneath the Floor.

Leaf: What?

Mightyena: I dunno.

Cale gets out one of his gadgets: A scanner. He uses it on the floor of the Basement.

Cale: Yeah. I'm picking up strong signs of electricity.

Zach: Let's test that theory out...

Zach takes a Giant leap out into the Open room.

Mightyena: No you Idiot!-

Suddenly, a group of Voltorb pop out!

Cale: Voltorb! Zach, if you're not Careful, they might explode!

Zach starts shaking.

Zach: Oh...God...

Mightyena jumps right next to Zach. The Voltorb start glowing, ready to blow!

Zach: Not Good!

Mightyena unleashes his Roar attack, and causes them all to stop and go back into the Ground.

Mightyena: Whew...Roar, it takes the wind right outta ya.

Zach: Uh...thanks alot, Mighty.

Mightyena: No Prob. It's like I said, I'll be here for you.

Unfortunately, Mighty's roar causes the whole basement to hear. They all came running to the Big Room. There are 4 men only. When they get there, they see the intruders.

Emerald 1: Well, looks like we have intruders here, boys.

Emerald 2: Probably here to steal Spiner's Newly Aquired Rare Pokemon!

Leaf: Which HE stole in the First Place!

Emerald: Ba! You're just a kid, you know nothing.

Cale: She's got alot more brains than all of you combined, ya hacks!

Emerald 4: Oooh, Manners...

Emerald: Looks like we'll have to teach these dudes a couple of lessons.

They all send out their Pokemon: Victreebell, Magmar, Electabuzz, and Quagsire.

Cale sends out his Pokemon: Jigglypuff, and Meowth. Mightyena jumps in next to Cale's Pokemon.

Emerald 2: A 3 on 4? You Moron's aint that strong...

Emerald 3: This is going to end VERY fast.

Cale looks back at Zach.

Cale: *Whispering* We'll take care of these guys. Go and find the Ultraball.

Zach: Right.

A Gruesome battle between the Pokemon begins. Meanwhile, Zach slips away unnoticed by the Emeralds. He goes down another basement hallway, then looks through a Basement Door.

Nothing.

He looks through another one.

Nothing.

And Another.

Nothing.

And Another.

It's just a closet.

Just as he was going to give up, he reaches the final door. To his shock, sitting on a Small Pillar, is a Black and Yellow Pokeball: The Silver's Ultraball.

Zach: Bingo.

Slowly, he walks to the Pillar, and grabs the Ultraball.

Zach: Got it! I wonder what's inside.

Cold Voice from Behind: That's what WE want to know.

Zach turns, and jumps. A Slimy-looking man with two Emerald Bodyguards is at the Doorway.

Man: 'Saw the battle your friends are puttin up out there. They put up quite the tussle. But it won't last.

Zach: Are you...

Man: If you are wondering; no. I am not Spiner. I am his "Right-Hand Man", Kayden.

Zach: You STOLE this Ultraball, and I'm taking it back!

Kayden: Huh. Small Words. You have no Pokemon, I can tell. And what makes you think that the Silvers can open that thing? It's locked and WE can't even get it opened. We tried everything so far. But we'll get it, I know we will. The Dark Emeralds are achievers at everything!

Zach: Not with this!

Kayden: Oh we'll see...

Kayden sends out his Pokemon: Golem and Torkoal.

"Goooolem!"

"Tor-Koal!"

Kayden: So, will you give it up, or should I pry them from your hands?

Zach growls. But he has no other idea of what do now. That is, until the Ultraball starts Shaking...

Zach: What the?

And all of a Sudden...It Opens! In a blinding flash of light, the Mystery Pokemon reveals itself:

Kayden: DRAGONAIR!

Dragonair: "Draaaaaa!"

Zach: That's the...That's the...

Kayden: Pre-evolved form of Dragonite! So that's what was in that ball; Never mind, it's the Dark Emerald's now! Golem! Torkoal! Do your Stuff!

Torkoal: "Torkoal!"

Golem: "Golem!"

Bodyguard 1: Uh, Kayden...

Kayden: What...

Bodyguard 1: You realize your pitting a Rock Type and a Fire Type against a LEGENDARY WATER TYPE right?

Kayden: Well I...aw crap.

Suddenly, Dragonair starts shaking and glowing.

Kayden: What now?!

Bodyguard 2: I do believe that it's using the move, "Surf".

All eyes widen.

Kayden: Uh oh.

Meanwhile, out in the open room, Jigglypuff, Meowth, and Mightyena can't withstand all the Pokemon attacks coming from the Emerald Grunts. They are close to fainting.

Cale: Come on guys!

Leaf: Yeah Mightyena! You've got to keep trying!

Mightyena: *Weakly* We'll...do it...for you...

The Emeralds can't help but smile devilishly.

Emerald 1: Oh give it up.

Emeral 4: Yeah! When will you learn? The Dark Emeralds ALWAYS win!

At that point, the whole Basement Started Shaking.

Emerald 1: What the-

Coming from the Hallway, a Huge Flood Wave carrying Kayden, his bodyguards, Torkoal, and Golem emerges and washes away The four Emeralds. Cale, Leaf, Mightyena, Meowth, and Jigglypuff are able to get out of the way and avoid the water crash. When it's all over, the place is wet, and there are 6 Dark Emeralds and Kayden unconsious soaking up on the floor.

Leaf: What was that?

Then, they see, in the doorway, Zach covering his eyes on the Back of-

Cale: The Legendary Pokemon, Dragonair!

Leaf: So that's what was in the Ultraball all this time?

Dragonair: Draaaaa!

Zach uncovers eyes, and looks in shock.

Zach: Whoa! What happened here?

Dragonair: Draaaa!

Zach: Hey! You saved me! Was that surf?

Dragonair: Draaa!

Zach: Hmm. It was locked at first, then it just popped out!

Cale: Oh I see. It came out on it's own, because it felt that someone good in heart was in danger.

Dragonair: Droooo!

Mightyena: Wow...I think he agrees with you.

Zach: You can understand, Mighty?

Mightyena: Well, yeah. Say Cale, how did you know what it was feeling.

Cale: I'm a Pokemon Ranger. I know the Hearts of Pokemon.

Angry Voice: WELL HEARTS AREN'T GETTIN YOU AWAY!

They all look. Keydon and his men are trying to get up off the floor, looking really pissed off.

Keydon: You people ain't goin nowhere! That Dragonair's now property of Spiner and the Dark Emeralds!

Mightyena: You just don't know where to give up, do ya?

Cale: Hey Zach...did you know Dragonair have a mean whirlpool...

Keydon: No...Don't!

Zach: That's a great Idea! Alright Dragonair...WHIRLPOOL!

Dragonair creates a Giant Whirlpool, then throws it at Keydon and the Emeralds.

Keydon: Dammit...

It hits the 7 men, and it twirls them all around inside.

Zach: Dragonair, if you will...

Dragonair smacks it with it's tail, sending the Whirlpool, along with the 7 Emeralds, out of the base to who-knows-where.

Zach: Awdome!

He hugs Dragonair's head from the back.

Zach: You were great Dragonair!

Dragonair: Draaaa!

Leaf: Zach, that was awsome!

Mightyena: Well done!

Cale: Wow, you sure did a good job with such a rare pokemon!

Zach: Yep! But now, we just need to get it to Tannen!

He hops off of Dragonair, and holds up the Ultraball.

Zach: Good Job Dragonair! Now lets get you back to the Silvers. Return.

He sends Dragonair back into it's ball.

Zach: Now...back to the base of the Sealed Silvers!

Leaf: And I know a way! C'mon!

Zach, Cale, and Mightena fallow Leaf down back up the stairs, and around through the rest of the Base.

Mightyena: *Running* The Halls are still empty.

Leaf: *Their probably still in their barracks, partying. It is Friday, you know.

They make it to the front door of the Base. Leaf unlocks it and opens it. Freedom to the Underground! They step out, and shut the door tight.

Cale: Now, let's all agree to never go back in there again!

Zach: Agreed!

Mightyena: Here, Here.

Leaf: I don't know...there was some pretty intresting things back there...

Mightyena: Leaf...

Leaf: Oh, alright. Agreed.

The 4 continue their way throught the Underground, until they reach the Sealed Silver's front door. Zach knocks, and a Slit with a pair of eyes open.

Doorman: What do you want?

Zach holds up the Ultraball.

Zach: Let us in. Please.

The eyes widen.

Doorman: Oh! Come in, Please!

The door opens, and the doorman shows the four into the base. Tannen and Xandra come out to greet them.

Tannen: Zach! Cale! I see you've meet our friends, Leaf and Mightyena. You've got the ball?

Zach shows him the Ultraball.

Zach: Yep!

Tannen takes it from him.

Tannen: Excellent! The Race is tommarrow.

Zach: 'Didn't mention that it was a Dragonair in there.

Tannen: Oh, so it came out for you?...

They explain everything that happened at the base.

Tannen: Hmm, interesting. Well, I'm sure I've mentioned to you that I will choose you as a Sealed Silver Rider.

Zach: Yes, I recall.

Leaf: Wow, you didn't tell us that!

Tannen: Well, I'll make it even better: I'm going to allow you to Ride the Dragonair in that ultraball.

Zach, Cale, Leaf, and Mightyena: WHAAA?!

Xandra: Tannen you can't be serious! We need one of our elite riders on that Dragonair! We can't just let some rookie kid take on that challenge.

Tannen: You heard how he took out that Kayden with Dragonair. He handled it well then, so maybe this is a good choice. But the only question is: Are you up to this?

Zach thinks for a moment.

Zach: Yes. I am. And I'll do it for Sapphire.

Cale smiles and thinks _I knew from the day I met him, that I could always count on him. _

Tannen: Alright then. It's settled. You can stay here tonight. And in the morning, we'll take you out to the beachside of the island where this will be held.

Zach: Alright then.

He turns to Cale.

Zach: So I'll be here tomarrow. You better head back up to the Pokemon Center.

Cale: Will do Zach. Will do.

Tannen: Oh, and Leaf, Mightyena. Thank you for your help.

Leaf: You're Welcome.

Mightyena: Anytime.

Cale: Hey, do you guys have anywhere to stay the night.

Leaf: We usually bunk at an empty street corner in the Underground.

Mightyena: It's called "Survival".

Cale: You don't have to do that. You can come and stay with us at the Pokemon Center. Our Room 2 bunk beds, and a nice Carpet for Mightyena.

Mightyena: Hmm...Well, it's been a long time since I've felt the comfort of Fabric Carpet...

Leaf: Oh thats so nice! Thank you!

Cale: My pleasure. It's our way of thanking you for all you've done.

Zach: Okay then, you guys go back to the Pokemon Center. I'll stay until the race.

Cale: Got it. And good luck tommarrow!

Leaf: We'll be rooting for you!

Mightyena: All the Way!

The Three leave, with Zach staying behind at the Sealed Silver Base.

Tannen: Xandra, please show our rider to the guest room.

Xandra: Certainly.

Tannen looks at the Ultraball.

Tannen: We need to prepare Dragonair as well.

Xandra: *To Zach* Come with me.

Zach: Right.

Zach fallows her to his room.

_Now that Zach has returned the Silver's Ultraball with Dragonair, Zach Atsaws. now has the chance to ride Dragonair to win the Big Water Race and free Sapphire from the Clutches of the Dark Emeralds. But only one Question Remains: Will Zach be Victorious?_

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: The Rebel Race

**POKEMON KNIGHTS**

**Characters**

**Zach Atsaws**: A 15 Year-Old Orphaned Boy with Attitude!

**Cale**: A Pokemon Ranger who will go a long way to do the right thing.

**Leaf**: A 10 year old Girl with Street Smarts, and expert sneak skills.

**Mightyena**: Leaf's Sidekick. A Talking Mightyena who is smarter than he looks.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Rebel Race

A restless night in the base of the Sealed Silvers. Zach Atsaws slept soundly, but with his head full of concern, as today is his time to compete in the Big Water Race on the Sealed Silvers' Dragonair. He rolls around on his bed in the Dark Room he was loaned for the night, hoping that he'll win and free Sapphire from the Dark Emeralds. As he tries to continue sleeping, hoping it's not morning, someone knocks on his door.

Silver: Hey Kid, you up?

Zach looks up at the digital clock. _7:20 A.M._

Zach: Uh, yeah.

Silver: Alright. Tannen's prepared breakfast. All of the Silvers will be there, and we invite your presence.

Zach: Kay. I'll be there in a sec.

He looks down.

Zach:...For Sapphire...

After getting dressed, Zach goes into the Silver's Dinning room. Every Member of the Sealed Sivers greets him with friendly "Good Luck" smiles. Tannen walked over to him.

Tannen: Mr. Astaws! Our Most Valuable Rider! Sleep well?

Zach: Uh, yeah. I did.

Tannen: Great! Now come and join us. Brody makes an excellent omlet.

They all eat together, and Tannen starts discusssing more about the race.

Tannen: Well Zach, I'm sorry to say but I will not be personally there to cheer you on. With Emeralds and Spiner being there...well, I'm sure you understand.

Zach: I do. Don't worry. It's okay.

Xandra: But we will be watching you on TV.

Tannen: Ah yes! Even though this race is mostly an Underground event, it's broadcasted and watched all over the Island.

Zach: So that means Cale and Leaf and Mightyena can watch. Awsome!

After breakfast, Zach is escorted out of the Underground to the Beach where the Race is being held. Zach is shown to a Tent where only Riders and Officials are allowed. Once in, a man in Sunglasses approaches him.

Man: Ah, so you are a Sealed Silver Rider, eh?

Zach: Uh, yeah. That would be me.

Man: Great. Tannen said you would be young. Ma name's Troy. I've been told to assist you.

Zach: Okay.

Troy hands him an Ultraball. It is THE ultraball.

Troy: For Starters, here's the Dragonair you'll be using. Tannen said you already have some experience with it. That's good. Now come on, and let's meet some of your fellow racers.

Troy takes Zach further into the Tent. They eventually come across a big area with tables filled with People. One of the Tables is filled with a bunch of mean looking dudes. Must be the Dark Emeralds.

Troy: Here are the rest of the Sealed Silvers.

Zach sees a table of better looking people. The two walk over.

Troy: Hey listen up people, here's your new Racer Buddy, Zach. He may be a Teen, but he has a Dragonair and he has Tannen's trust. So the same should go for you.

Some of the other silvers were pretty skeptic, but a Confident looking woman comes to Zach.

Woman: Hey kid, it doesn't matter that you're a kid, it matters on how much spunk ya got. You got spunk, right?

Zach: Uh...Sure.

Woman: Great. I'm Lindsey. I'm also riding in this race on my Dewgong.

Zach: Are all these guys riders?

Lindsey: Yeah, but they're mostly our backup crew. We are the main riders.

Silver: And you better watch out for Victor, kid. He's a Toughie.

Zach: Victor?

Lindsey nods.

Lindsey: Yeah. Last years Champion. He's a Dark Emerald.

She points at the Emerald Table, to a Muscular, Sternfaced Emerald.

Zach: That's him?

Silver: You bet. He won last year with his Gyrados.

Silver 2: His Gyrados, man. That's a tough thing to beat.

Lindsey: There's a rumor going around that once, his Gyrados got so made during this other race, it went buzzerk, and attacked. Almost killed the Rider.

Zach jolted.

Silver: Uh Oh, speak of the Devil...

The Muscular, Tall, Scary Looking Dark Emerald was walking over to Zach.

Victor: So, you're the new Silver Rider? Heh, Tannen runnin' out of Ideas? Ha! Hey, break a leg kid. You might as well when my Gyrados is on top of your Dragonair! Hahahahaha!

He walks away.

Lindsey: Oh ignore him. He's a Jerk.

Zach: Oh...don't worry...

Zach shoots a confident look.

Zach: I'LL BEAT HIM AND WIN FOR SURE!

Silver: Now THAT'S the spirit!

A voice on the PA system speaks.

PA: Attention all Riders. Please gather your Pokemon and head to the Docks. The Race will begin shortly.

Lindsey: Well, we better get to it. Good luck Atsaws.

Zach: Thanks. You too.

They shake hands.

The Day is bright and Sunny. The Beach is beautiful. It seems the Entire Island had prepared for this event. The Stands were full of people from both the Surface and the Underground. TV Cameras filled the Scene. Zach didn't see any Team Rocket members around. He was barefoot on the Pier he was assigned to, Ultraball in his hand. He looks over to Lindsey a few Piers down. She gave the "Don't you worry" smile. He looks over at Victor, not as far down. He gave the "You're going down" evil smile. In the surrounding piers, other riders from the Sealed Silvers, Dark Emeralds, and other Gangs were Stationed. But what really gets Zach to thinking, is this: far away from him, sitting in a cage gaurded by a Dark Emerald Grunt, wearing nothing but rags, is a 15 year-old girl with long Dark Hair...Sapphire.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Cale, Leaf, and Mightyena watch Carefully. Eyes glued to the screen. The Commentator was introducing the Riders, their Gangs, and their Pokemon. Eventually, the Camera's showed Zach on his pier.

Commentator *TV*: And here, another Representing the Sealed Silvers is a rookie, Zach Atsaws, age 15, riding on "Dragonair", and said to be the MVP...

Mightyena: Alright, Zach!

Leaf: Whooo! Kick some butt, Zach!

Cale just sat there, smiling and nodding. Thinking; _He can do it._

At the Beach, the Race was just beggining.

Announcer: Racers, please send out your Pokemon.

Every Racer sends out their Water Pokemon. Lindsey sends out Dewgong, and Victor sends out Gyrados. Zach hurls the Ultraball.

Zach: Alright, Come Out Dragonair!

Dragonair comes out.

"Draaaa!"

Everyone mounts their Pokemon.

Zach: Alright Dragonair, we can do this. Right?

"Droooo".

Announcer: On your marks...get set...GO!

Commentator: And they're off!

All Water Pokemon goes Zooming off into the Ocean. The rules were to go around a complicated Lap around the Lake and back. Whoever gets back first wins. Zach hangs on tight to Dragonair as it speeds off. There is so much water splashing in his face that he shut his eyes. But then, when he opened them, Dragonair was slowing down...and there was no one else in sight...

Zach: Uh oh...are we behind? Or maybe we're lost...oh...not good...

But as Zach looks, he sees, up ahead...The Goal!

Zach: Wait a minute...Are we..already almost there? Then that means...WE'RE AHEAD! Wow, Keep Going! We're gonna win this!

"Draaa!"

But then, as they got closer, a Gyrados popped up roaring and Dragonair stopped.

Zach: Whoa! What the-!

Familiar Voice: Not on your Life, Kid!

A familiar figure appears on the Gyrados...Victor.

Victor: Nice Try. Almost as fast as Gyrados, here. But it's not as tough, mine just plows through everyone else.

Zach: Victor, wha-?

Victor: I ain't losen to a Kid. Gyrados, use Dragon Rage!

Gyrados makes a gigantic whirlpool, and shoots it at Zach and Dragonair. They both fall into the water. After a few seconds, only Zach's hat re-surfaces.

Victor: Well, That takes care of that. Continue.

The Gyrados is about to move on, when suddenly a Hyper-Beam shoots out of the water and hits Gyrados!

Victor: Wha-?!

Zach's Voice: We ain't goin down THAT easily!

Zach was on Gyrados' back! He ran up past Victor and jumped off Gyrados onto Dragonair.

Victor: But...That's...how did you-

Dragonair swam around Gyrados, and Zach picked up his hat.

Zach: Thaaank, you.

He shook it off, and put it back on.

Zach: A little wet, but that's okay.

He eyed Victor.

Zach: You asked for this one! Hyperbeam!

Dragonair: Draaaaaa!

Dragonair unleashed a hyperbeam on Gyrados, and caused a succesful hit. Gyrados was sent back into the water, unconcious. Victor came up and pondered over the fainted Gyrados.

Victor: Aww No! Get up ya stupid eel! What kind of Pokemon ARE you?!

Zach: A very strong one, I will admit.

Victor angrily peered at Zach.

Zach: Put just not as strong a Dragonair. Lesson one: Cheaters never win. Gotta go!

Dragonair and Zach sped off back towards the bay and the finish line.

Victor: *Shaking his Fist* Hipocrite!

Meanwhile everyone at the Bay, and Cale Leaf and Mightyena at the Pokemon Center, watches the ocean in anticipation for the racers.

Announcer: Well it looks like a battle between Zach's Dragonair and Victor's Gyrados has ensued, but there are no rules against battling unless it gets out of hand and that was a pretty quick fight, so no disqualifications will take place.

Mightyena: Ha! Close call, Zach.

Announcer: It looks like...Zach has one the battle! But will he win the Race?

Leaf: Come on, Zach...Come on!

Announcer: I see him coming in at full speed! And the other Racers are nowhere near behind him...

Dragonair sped towards the finish line.

Zach: Waaahooo!

Zach Thinking: _Hold on Sapphire..._

Announcer: He's almost there...Almost There!

And...

Dragonair finally crosses the Finish line. The Audience goes insane with cheers and applause.

Announcer: He did it! Zach Atsaws and Dragonair of the Sealed Silvers has won!

Mightyena: Yeah Zach! Yeah!

Leaf starts jumping in joy.

Leaf: Yay! Zach!

Cale smirks, but he's more proud than he looks.

Cale: Way to go Zach. I knew you could do it. Never doubted you for a second.

Back at the bay, all the other racers, even Victor, arrived. Zach got off Dragonair, and recalled it into the Ultra Ball.

Zach: Thanks alot, Dragonair.

Troy walks over to Zach.

Troy: Good Job Zach. Never thought anyone could take out Victor's Gyrados like that. But the point is, you've won the Race! The Silvers are victorious.

Lindsey came up to Zach.

Lindsey: Well, you sure ain't no rookie. You've brought glory back to the Sealed Silvers. Congrats!

Zach was then brought to the main Podium on the Stage. The Announcer put a Medal on him. Then he went up to the Microphone.

Announcer: Once again, here's the winner of the 37th Mandarin Island Underground Gang Water Race: Zach Atsaws of the Sealed Silvers!

The Audience applauds and cheeres more.

Announcer: And now for the awarding of the main prize from the director: Spiner! The Leader of the Dark Emeralds himself!

Spiner stepped out into the open. He had short hair, a Nerdy look complete with glasses, and he had a VERY unhappy look on his face. He pushed the announcer right out of the way of the microphone, and blurted into it.

Spiner: Alright people. Listen up! Before I hand over this so-called "Champion" his prize, there's something you must all should know: This rider CHEATED!

The people suddenly started talking amongst themselves.

Zach: You're a damn liar, Spiner!

Spiner: Say what you want, boy. It doesn't change anything. You used a legendary Pokemon. Obviously an unfair advantage! Especially since legendaries aren't even allowed. Therefore, I'm withdrawing the girl.

The announcer jumped back in Spinner's way of the microphone.

Announcer: But Spiner, you can't do that! Dragonair doesn't count as a banned Pokemon, or even a legendary to begin with! And you can't withdraw a prize, it goes against our most charrished traditions!

Spiner pushed him away again.

Spiner: Fool! Your traditions are NOTHING to me! I am Spiner! Leader of the most vicious gang of all: The Dark Emeralds! And soon-to-be ruler of the entire underground...and someday even the whole island! And what I say...goes!

But before anyone could even think about taking action, another voice broke in; Female, age 15.

Voice: I might have something to say about that, Spiner!

All eyes turned to the Source: Sapphire was standing in her cage, awake and lively. She held a Pokeball in her hand and threw it out of the cage.

Sapphire: Go, Bulbasaur!

A Bulbasaur came out.

"Bulbasaur!"

Sapphire: Use Vine Whip!

Guard: Hey Wha-

Bulbasaur wrapped the guard of the cage with Vine Whip, took the key, and threw the guard into the sea. Then, he used the Key to open the cage. The door swung right open and Sapphire jumped right out.

Spiner: What?! Impossible! You were unconcious from a restraining colar! How did you-

Sapphire pulled off a broken collar, and threw it on the ground.

Sapphire: You certainly don't what I'm capable of, Spiner.

Spiner looked as if he was going to throw a tantrum. And Finally, he just exploded.

Spiner: Gah!...you noobs...ALL OF YOU! INFERIOR BEINGS! THE EMERALDS ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERY ONE ON THIS ISLAND, AND SOON IT WILL ALL BE OURS!

Zach: He's...he's gone mad. He's even crazier than I thought!

Zach looked around. Every Dark Emerald present, riders included, and even the completley wet Victor, all held a Pokeball. Spiner was definatley going to lose it. But Sapphire and Bulbasaur stood firm, like they were ready for anything. Zach on the other hand...sensed danger.

Zach: This doesn't look good...and where's Cale when you need him...

_Zach has won the Water Race. But it looks like what was intended to be a rescue attempt has turned into an all-out battle. Sapphire seems to have come to and is ready to take on her capturers. But where does that put Zach?_

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Racer Riot

**POKEMON KNIGHTS**

**Characters**

**Zach Atsaws**: A 15 Year-Old Orphaned Boy with Attitude!

**Cale**: A Pokemon Ranger who will go a long way to do the right thing.

**Leaf**: A 10 year old Girl with Street Smarts, and expert sneak skills.

**Mightyena**: Leaf's Sidekick. A Talking Mightyena who is smarter than he looks.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Racer Riot

Zach Swasta has won the Water Race for the Sealed Silvers. But the leader of the Dark Emeralds, Spiner, was a little less than enthusiastic about handing over Sapphire to a rider for his enemies, and refused to give her up. But in an unlikely turn of events, Sapphire freed herself using her Bulbasaur! It appears that the compentent girl is readying to take on the entire Dark Emerald unit and their leader head on. But with no other Pokemon to help her other than bulbasaur, how will she get out of this mess? And what can Zach do to help?

Sapphire: Spiner, your Dark Emeralds are through!

Spiner: That's what YOU think, girlie! Emeralds, attack!

The Emerald Grunts start jumping onto the stage, and releasing their Pokemon of all shapes and sizes.

Sapphire: Bulbasaur, get ready!

"Bulba, Saur!"

Zach: She can't fight these guys with just that Bulbasaur! Man, what should I do, especially since they'll come after me too...

Zach forgot that he was still holding the Ultraball. It suddenly started shaking, and out came Dragonair!

"Draaaaaag!"

Zach: Eh, Dragonair!

Dragonair looked at the opposing Pokemon from the grunts. It then started to use a very familiar move...

Zach: Surf?! Uh oh...

Dragonair suddenly unleashed a giant tidal wave. It washed right over all the Pokemon and their masters. Most of them were unconcious.

Zach: Man. I gotta remember this.

He patted Dragonair on the nose. But some of the grunts and their Pokemon weren't through just yet! They back up to start round two. Zach got on Dragonair's back.

Zach: Alright Dragonair, we've got this! Let's battle!

Dragonair charges into battle with Zach on it's back. The Dragonair battled on it's own will with Zach cheering it on. It used every move it knew on the Pokemon, from Whirlpool to Dragon rage. All that was left was a pile of fainted Grunts and Pokemon. To top off the mound, was the unconcious Victor. Spiner looked very unhappy at the sight of all this.

Spiner: *Grr* You insolent pest!

He looked over at Sapphire and her Bulbasaur.

Sapphire: Better not keep your guard down!

Spiner grinded his teeth, and tossed a Pokeball. Out came a Hitmonchan.

"Hitmo-Chan!"

Spiner: Let's see your puny little grass frog against my hitmonchan!

Sapphire smirks.

Sapphire: Try me.

Spiner: Fiesty. Hitmonchan! Use thrash!

Hitmonchan charges at Bulbasaur, with it's arms flailing punches in a rattleing.

Sapphire: Bulbasaur, use Grass Knot!

"Bulba-Saur!"

Bulbasaur gives Hitmonchan a dirty yet suspicious look. And then, Hitmonchan tripped and fell forward!

Spiner: What?!

Spiner saw Hitmonchan's foot caught in a grass knot, growing out of the ground.

Sapphire: It's Grass knot. It stops your Pokemon dead in it's tracks no matter where. Now Bulbasaur, use Vinewhip and Poison Powder.

Bulbasaur released a cloud of purple dust towards Hitmonchan, poisoning it. Then, it let out it's vines and started whipping Hitmonchan.

Spiner: Two moves at once?!

Sapphire: What? Like you were playing fair from the start, spineless spiner.

Spiner: *Grr* Insolent little...Hitmonchan! Get up and Dynamic-punch!

Hitmonchan got up, broke the grassnot, then charged and threw a glowing boxerfist at Bulbasaur.

Sapphire: Dodge and use Solarbeam!

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way of Hitmonchan's Dynamic punch. Once it landed back on the ground, the hole on the top of it's bulb started glowing.

Zach was watching the battle on the back of Dragonair, wondering if or when he should step in.

Zach: I don't get it. Why is it just sitting there? He's not even attacking!

Spiner: I wouldn't expect a Dynamic Punch to work anyway, what with it's inaccuracy. Resume your previous attack and Thrash!

Hitmonchan once again charged at Bulbasaur, who's bulb was still glowing, in a Thrash attack. Sapphire smirked.

Sapphire: Now!

Bulbasaur then tilted forward, and unleashed a powerful ray from it's bulb! It hit the Charging Hitmonchan with Tremendous force and sent it flying backwards past Spiner.

Spiner: What the-?!

He looked at his Hitmonchan: It was fainted.

Zach: Oh I get it. Solar Beam has to wait to charge before it can be used! Thats why it's so powerful.

Spiner: How the-?! No way a mere Bulbasaur could've had a Solar Beam that Powerful!

Sapphire: Never underestimate my Bulbasaur! Besides, it had that effect because your Hitmonchan was poisoned by Poison Powder! It took damage between every move it made, weakening it more and more. Don't you ever scan you Pokemon's Status?

Spiner growled and recalled Hitmonchan. Then he got out another Pokeball.

Spiner: Let's see how you deal with something twice his size! Get out here, Piloswine!

Spiner lets out his next Pokemon, Piloswine.

"Piloo..."

Zach: Aw no! That things pretty big! It could mop the floor with Bulbasaur!

Spiner: Piloswine, use Takedown.

Piloswine did nothing.

Spiner: Er...use takedown!

Still nothing happened.

Zach: Uh...

Spiner: Aw come on! Why won't you listen to me?

"..."

Sapphire: You're um, Piloswine seems to be disobedient. Er, when did you even get him?

Spiner: He just evolved from Swinub two days ago! I don't get it. He was a mischevious brat before then, now he's a freakin slackoth!

Sapphire: Hmm, well you know it's a normal nature for Piloswine. They are among the laziest Pokemon on the charts. Especially since yours just evolved, I mean a Pokemon's personality always changes during evolution.

Spiner: Well of course I know that! I wasn't born yesterday-hey! Why am I making small talk with you?! Piloswine! GET MOVING!

Piloswine started snoring.

Zach: And...now it's asleep. Nice.

Spiner: AAAAAAAGGGHHH! WAKE UP YOU LOUSY FLEABAG!

Spiner kicked Piloswine real hard. So hard that it woke up, and wasn't happy. It started flailing all around, going crazy and ready to outburst any minute!

Spiner: Oh boy! Not good! An Angry Piloswine means misfortune all around! Well, at least it's not a Mamoswine.

Suddenly, it became frozen in ice!

Spiner: Huh? What the?

Dragonair had slithered beside Piloswine, and now sits there.

Zach: Ha! Nice ice beam Dragonair! Now, finish this off...the awesome way!

Dragonair then let out a hyper beam and it hit Piloswine so hard that it broke the ice barrier. The impact caused Spiner to lose his balance and fall. Piloswine suddenly looked calm, even after the attack.

"Piloooowwww..."

It was apparently fainted, because it then tipped to the side, where Spiner stood!

Spiner: No! No-No-No-No-No-No-No-Nooo!

He tried to crawl away and then get up and run, but Piloswine already fell and landed on Spiner. Spiner's body from the naval down was trapped under the fainted Piloswine. His hands were also trapped, he couldn't even pull his arms free. He was completely trapped under the heavy Pokemon.

Sapphire looked up at this stranger rider boy. Even she had to agree that that was a good call, so she gave a brief smirk.

Spiner struggled, but he could not get free. Midway through struggle, he heard a familiar voice.

Tannen: Under heavy water are you, Spiner?

Spiner looked up and too his utter irratation was none other than his old mentor Tannen Grest, with Xandra standing beside him.

Zach: Tannen?!

Tannen: Excellent job in the Race, Zach. We all knew that we could count on you.

Spinner: *Grunt* What do you want, old man?

Tannen: We all watched the race down at the base and saw that your selfish grasp for power still overcomes your dignity just because your plans didn't go as you expected. When we saw the riot happened we got here as fast as we could.

Xandra: A wonder we didn't expect this all to happen.

Tannen: Yes. I know you've expected the Silver's downfall today. But now, it looks like thanks to these two teens, you've resulted in your own downfall. And now that my own men have yours captive, I guess you have no choice but to surrender.

Spiner: ...rrrrrr- Never!

Tannen: So you'd rather stay loyal to your lost cause and remain trapped under your own beast? Just look what you've become, Spiner. You're pathetic. You can give up and be freed, or you can call yourself "The Superior Being" and let your body decay in a few years.

Spiner: Aaahhh...Ulghhhh...fine...I give up.

Tannen laughed.

Tannen: Now thats starting to sound like the Spiner I once knew. Hahaha!

Two Sealed Silvers Grunts appeared to Tannen and Xandra.

Tannen: You and Xandra get that Piloswine off him, then put him with the rest of the Dark Emeralds. I'm sure the island's main authorities would like to have a word with him.

Grunts: Sir!

Tannen went over to Zach and Dragonair while Xandra recalled Spiner's Piloswine to it's own Pokeball, and the two grunts pulled Spiner off the ground and dragged him off the stage. There were other Sealed Silver members dispercing the crowds.

Tannen: You alright, Zach?

Zach: Uh, yeah.

Tannen: Excellent. That was some very good racing out there Mr. Atsaws. I admit that part of me had doubt that a boy your age would be able to tame a Dragonair, especially for a race. But now I can completely sleep easy knowing I've picked the right rider.

Zach: Heh, thanks.

Lindsey suddenly came up beside Tannen. She looked excitedly at Zach.

Lindsey: Okay kid, you ROCKED! I don't know what was cooler, how you've handled Victor, or mopped the floor with Spiner and his men! Tannen, you really have good taste in riders.

Tannen: I only know from Experience, Lindsey. But I think we owe everything to young Atsaws, and the girl Sapphire. Afterall, not only did we beat the Emerald's in the race, but in the war completely!

Lindsey: All-RIGHT!

Zach: Really Tannen?!

Tannen: Yep. You sure did. I couldn't be anymore proud of you. I see a fine career in Pokemon Training for you, Zach.

Zach blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Zach: Heh...I guess...

Tannen: Lindsey, you better help everyone else clean up the mess.

Lindsey: Okay.

She smiled at Zach, then went off the stage to go help out the other Silvers with fixing the damage the Emeralds did.

Tannen: Now Zach, there's still the matter of the Dragonair. I know that you've already had quite a bond with it, but I need to give it the proper medical care. Besides, I still think it needs to get aquainted with our own tamers.

Zach: I understand, Tannen.

Zach went over to Dragonair and hugged it.

Zach: Thanks alot Dragonair. Would'nt have been able to do it without you.

Dragonair made a sad whinning noise, but it hugged Zach back, rubbing it's face againsts his.

Zach: Aw thanks. Now return.

Zach recalled Dragonair to the Ultraball, and handed it over to Tannen.

Zach: Here you go.

Tannen: Sorry it has to come to a goodbye. And I'm sorry I couldn't reward you now, but I have to collect some "Reparations".

Zach: Uh, that's okay Tannen. But I gotta-

He looked over at Sapphire. She had recalled her Bulbasaur, and was hovering over a couple of Chests that were near her old cage. It must of had her belongings in it.

Zach: Uh, I gotta take care of my mission.

Tannen nodded.

Tannen: Indeed. And so should we. However, I would just like to say you and your friends are welcome at the Sealed Silver's base anytime.

Zach: Thank you.

Tannen held out his hand.

Tannen: No, thank YOU.

Zach shook his hand. Tannen then turned and tended to his group. Zach went over behind Sapphire. He was a little nervous, after all she was kinda pretty.

Zach: Uh...hi...

Sapphire looked at him through the corner of her eye. Then back at the chest. Kneeled down, opened it, then stood back up. Inside were a bunch of clothes that were the attire of a female Pokemon Trainer. They were obviously hers.

Sapphire: Maybe next time, foolish scum like those Dark Emerald freaks will think twice next time they mess with me! And on that note...

She turned and swept her foot on Zach's ankle, knocking him down on his butt.

Zach: Hey, what the-

Sapphire then grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her face. She didn't look too happy.

Sapphire: *Angrily* So little perv, you thought you could keep me as a "prize", didja?!

Zach: ...what?! No...uh, I...

Sapphire's eyes then caught on a small patch on Zach's jacket. Her eyes widened and her angry face softened up and melted away.

Sapphire: Wait a minute...I recognize that logo! It's from that shelter, the refuge! Are you one of those kids from there?

She let go of Zach, who was able to straighten himself up.

Zach: Well yeah, but I'm not a kid. I'm 15.

Sapphire: Well I figured. And apparently you are my age. So tell me, who are you?

Zach: I'm Zach Atsaws, I'm here to rescue you.

Sapphire: Rescue me? Ha! Incase you haven't noticed, I happened to have saved myself.

Zach was getting pretty mad himself.

Zach: Oh come on! I rode on that Dragonair just to save you from captivity! To win your freedom.

Sapphire: ...Really? You did all that for me?

Zach: Yeah! And not to mention the fact that I saved you from that Piloswine.

Sapphire: Like I needed it! My Bulbasaur could've taken out that thing as quickly as that Hitmonchan.

Zach: Oh Really?! Against a giant freakin-?!...N-Never mind, this is pointless! Cale's waiting for us.

Sapphire instantly brightened up completely at the mention of Cale's name.

Sapphire: Cale? Cale Orski? The Pokemon Ranger?!

Zach: Yeah.

Sapphire: Yes! Finally, good news! Cale was one of my escorting Ranger company, and I heard all sorts of stuff about him, even before we met! He's helped countless Pokemon in their time of need, as well as humans! He's a true hero. But how do you know him?

Zach: He helped me escape the Refuge Raid, and I wanted to help him find you.

Sapphire thought for a moment.

Sapphire: Hmm...you know, if Cale seems to trust you...

She actually smiled at Zach.

Sapphire: Then I should trust you.

Zach: Oh, uh, thanks.

Sapphire turned to the Chest, and started taking her things out.

Sapphire: Now I don't believe there were any of Team Rocket at the race, was there?

Zach: I didn't see any grunts, but it's possible there may have been spies.

Sapphire: Well we must hurry then. They probably won't recognize me instantly because of these rags I'm wearing. But I know Team Rocket. Suspicion turns to investigation, Investigation leads to Confirmation, and Confirmation increases the search. They'll know my face in every fashion soon enough.

Zach: Oh...man...

Sapphire grabbed her handbag from a chest and fit her stuff in it.

Sapphire: Please, take me to Cale right away. But I have to change somewhere close to him, but secret.

Zach: Right.

Zach and Sapphire were able to sneak out of the Underground undetected. Even the guard at the top didn't seem to care about the boy and the girl in rags. His job was only to keep people out, not in. When they followed an alleyway maze to an alley close to the Pokemon Center, Sapphire quickly changed behind a dumpster with Zach not even peeking, into her top, skirt, and shoes with a hat. She looked like a regular Pokemon Trainer. Then they made their way inside the Pokemon Center without being spotted by anyone of suspicion. They went into the room Zach and Cale rented, where they both saw Cale, Leaf, and Mightyena.

Cale sprung up when he saw Sapphire.

Cale: Sapphire!

Sapphire: Cale! Ranger Orski!

She hugged Cale.

Cale: I'm so glad you're safe!

Leaf: Zach, we were so worried! When that cheapshot Spiner cheated you and that outburst erupted, the TV went out an we started panicing!

Sapphire: Say Cale, who are these two?

Cale: Oh, this are the Duo that helped me and Zach be able to get to you. This is Leaf...

Leaf: Hi!

Sapphire bowed.

Sapphire: Nice to meet you.

Cale: ..and her partner, Mightyena.

Mighytena: 'Sup.

Sapphire jumped.

Sapphire: A talking Mightyena?!

Zach: Yeah well...you see...

Mightyena: It's a long story...

Sapphire: Oh, well...I won't pounce on your personal abilities. I just think it's odd, and cool at the same time.

Mightyena: Oh thanks.

Cale: But I have to say, I think Zach's the hero today.

Sapphire: Yeah, I agree. But we'll have time for recognition later. I gotta get back to Pallet Town to make a report to Professor Oak.

Cale: Well, now that you're here, we can finally figure out a way how to get off this island.

Sapphire: Wait...you mean, you don't have an escape plan yet?! Wait have you all been doing this time?!

Zach: Uhh...looking for you?

Sapphire:...Oh, uh, good point. *Giggle*

Zach: So how we do get out of here?

Cale: Looks like the three of us will have to decide together. But Sapphire, you look like you could use a rest. You too, Zach.

Sapphire: Yeah, I suppose you're right. Especially with Night coming on. Maybe we should save escape for tomorrow.

Zach: Agreed. But the sooner we get off this island, the better.

_Sapphire has been found at last. But only one last objective remains: How will the group find their way off Mandarin Island while avoiding the Team Rocket blockade?_

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
